I Can't Believe You're The One
by Zubby-KUN
Summary: First naruto fanfic and the characters says it all. A love triangle between Suigetsu, Karin, and Szayel. Starts from when Sasuke is recruiting membera to destroy Konaha. Please review!
1. Getting Karin

**My first Naruto fanfic! Oh Teddy time to waste! Introducing my all time favorite Naruto couple: SuiKa! Also known as Suigetsu and Karin. Alright, here we go.**

Walking on the long vast ocean, "How far are we going to meet this...Kera, Kathrine, or whatever her name is? Sasuke! Oi! Sasuke answer me!"

"Suigetsu, you have to pipe down your voice. By the way, her name is Karin. She's going to be our new member, so you have to treat her nicely."

"You mean _that_ Karin? The one that's totally obsessed with serving Orochimaru? Pftt."

"After that, we'll use her to get Juugo."

* * *

Karin sneezed, " Did someone just talk about me? Whatever."

Then, she felt a faint dizinesssweeping around her body. As Sasuke and Suigetsu came closer, Karin felt more weaker. By the time they reached the hideout, Karin already collapsed and was sent to her room for resting.

* * *

Karin opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the bluriness. "Karin-sama? There are guests awaiting your you like for me to escort you?"

"No thank you, I'm fine."

As Karin was walking, she put her hand on the wall for support. _Where is this pain coming from?_

The closer she got to them, the stronger the pain got. She finally reached the guest room and her eyes were wide open. _Sasuke? I thought he was dead! Suigetsu? How'd he get out of Lord Orochimaru's lab? _

"Can I help you guys with something?"

Sasuke spoke up first, "Karin, I want you to join our group and help us release Juugo so that together, we will destroy Konoha."

"What about Lord Orochimaru?"

"He's dead."

"That's not true! Besides, why would I ever give-!"

She paused at that moment, almost blurting out her top secret to the whole world. She stopped talking and left to her room. Before that could happen, Suigest grabbed her arm. "Let go of me! Don't...touch me..."

She collapsed once again.

**Kay guys, we'll stop here for now. Even though I wrote most of the chapters all out, it's pretty tiring typing one long chapter with a tablet. Soooooo see yo later! Please review!**


	2. Getting Ready

**Alright, 2nd chapter, here we go.**

"Hey! Karin! Wake up!"

Suigetsu carried her to her room. The doctor came in and did an examination on her. "It seems, Sasuke, that your flow of chakra is upsetting her's and is making it wild, almost destroying her on the inside. Please keep a safe distance from her. That is all."

"Now how are we gonna get Juugo with her in ths condition?"

"Suigetsu, since I can't get near her, you stay here and take care of her until she gets well."

"But we don't even get along!"

"Well learn how. This is an order."

"Yes sir. T^T" _How did I get stuck with this girl?_

* * *

Karin winced at the slightest of pain when Suigetsu touched her wounded shoulder. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't know. Do you want me to bandage it for you?"

"I appreciate it."

Suigetsu felt a little bit of sympathy for her when he took off her shirt and saw all of the bruises she must have recieved from Orochimaru."Did it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"Did those bruises you got hurt?"

"Oh, those were from a month ago. It doesn't hurt anymore, so I'll be fine-ow! Be careful! Don't you know how to wrap bandages?"

"Sorry! I'll call the doc."

"It's fine. I'll do it myself."

Karin finished up and putnher shirt back on. "Come, we can go get Juugo now. And when we get there, none of you can approach him. Do not approach him. I will do it all alone."

**I know, I know, the chapters are short, butit's cuz I feel like I should stop typing after a certain sentence. So the next chapter's gonna be about getting Juugo. Way different from the anime, so look forward to it. Please review!**


	3. Getting Juugo

**Back again, taking this chance to write again.**

All 3 of them walked along the ocean with Sasuke far behind and Karin leading the way. "Here we are. Come quietly, we don't want to wake them up."

After finding their way through the maze of hallways, they finally reached Juugo's cell that was locked up with not even a single glimpse of light going in. Karin carefully unlocked all 10 of the locks and before she opened the door, she spoke to Juugo, "Onii-chan? It's me, Karin. Can I come in to see you?"

"Karin...You may."

She opened the door wide and leaped into his arms, "Onii-chan, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Imoto-chan."

"Sasuke and Suigetsu wants us to join his quest in destroying Konoha. If Onii-chan geos, Karin will go too. What do you say?"

"Onii-chan? Juugo is your brother? Wow, I wouldn't even have guessed."

"I kept it a secret because Juugo-nii was afraid that Orochimaru was going to use my powers on other people and become berserk like him."

"I'll always protect my sister no matter what. She's the only family I have left."

"Uh, can we go now? This place is givin' me the creeps. Let's go to a hotel or somethin'."

The team traveled to a suggested hotel by Sasuke since they're all in the bingo book. Juugo and Karin shared one room and Suigetsu and Sasuke in another. "Oi, Sasuke, what do you think about Karin? You know, since she's the only girl in the group."

"She's okay I guess, but it's not like I love her. What about you?"

Suigetsu tried not to blush and eventually stammered out his next sentence,"Well s-she's b-beautiful and s-she's s-sensitive and she's weak, so she n-needs s-someone to protect her. You know, that sort of thing."

Juugo overheard him and quietly chuckled. "Goodnght Karin."

He kissed her forehead and hey all went to sleep to get ready fo the next day.

* * *

During the night, Karin had a nightmare. "Karin...Karin...Where are you? Karin...What happened? Come back to me...Karin."

She sat up rapidly in shock. "Karin, what's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare. Onii-chan, can we hug while we sleep?"

Come on, Juugo will make all your nightmares go away. Go to sleep now."

**So how was this so far? Waiting to know who the person is in her dream is? You'll find out soon. Please review!**


End file.
